


Colm and Borya

by Amazing_Ashley



Category: Hc Svnt Dracones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazing_Ashley/pseuds/Amazing_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The various adventures of Colm and Borya. A hacker and his hired muscle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colm and Borya

I woke, tied to a bed with rope and blindfolded, not my preferred method to be fair, but who am I to complain. However this particular situation was less than willing, I mean I didn't mind, but I felt the person I saw when I opened my eyes was not going to be someone with my best interests at heart. 

'Ah, you are awake' He sounded odd, europan maybe? 'I have a proposition for you' 

'I'm not marrying you' 

'You know that was not what I meant. I simply heard that you desired a bodyguard and wished to apply' 

'So you kidnapped me?' 

'You have no memory of pain or someone kidnapping you? My point exactly' 

'You make a fair point. So what do you want from me, money, favours, information?' 

'None of those, I was informed you are going to be in a number of, how you say, difficult situations and required some hired muscle. I myself rather enjoy those situations.' he paused 'Though money would not go amiss' 

'That sounds... interesting. How about you introduce yourself and we can go from there.' 

'I am Borya, mercenary.' 

'Let's go with Borya and Colm then, just to make things easier' 

He, took my blindfold off, as soon as he did, his desire to be hired made a lot more sense. He was a four armed, roughly 6 foot giant of a vector. Dermal plating looked more like he was made of leather and bone than any sort of skin and a distinct lack of facial features was countered by an ornate design resembling a Jovian storm mixed with alligator scales that covered his entire body. All in all, he was as attractive as he was imposing. 

But I had a job to do and the last thing I needed had arrived, so now it was time to get down to business. 


End file.
